Everything's Just Alright (Atypical 2: The Furry Movie)
“Everything’s Just Alright” '''is an original song by Phase Awesomeness. It’s partly rapped, partly sung by the T.A.N.G. trio, Nick Wilde, Reynold Michaels (also known as “Bearen”) and Kiara Pridelander (lovingly dubbed “Wilde” by her friends), and features Shining Armor as the three contemplate the proper mentality they should have in saving their friends, journeying into the Multiverse, and facing life in an apocalyptic Pandemonium City. Lyrics '''Verse 1 (Reynold “Bearen” Michaels): Once upon a time, everything was awesome The sun shone its light, and flowers blossomed It sure wasn’t all diamonds and rubies But life still resounded its beauty Nowadays, we just walk around coping And it seems everybody’s stopped hoping Me, I try to stay upbeat, believing There’s more than the despair that I’m seeing (Just because…) Chorus (Shining Armor and Nick Wilde): Everything is not awesome Everything’s not peachy-keen We must recognize what’s reality If you know what I mean (Nick: That’s right) Because life’s a battle, and a bloody one That we’re all made to fight But at least there’s hope we’ll overcome So, everything’s just alright (Bearen and Kiara: Alright) Post-Chorus (Shining Armor, Bearen, and Kiara): Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh (Kiara: Hey!) Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh Everything’s just alright (Nick: That’s right) Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh (Kiara: Hey!) Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh Everything’s just alright (Bearen: Alright) Verse 2 (Kiara “Wilde” Pridelander): See, I know that somehow, there’s purpose And yet, all of my courage feels worthless I’ve been living too long like this is paradise It’s about time that I made a sacrifice Yeah, it’s cool to swag and have confidence But in times like these, we need providence Please help me lose these misconceptions And finally make the true connection (That truth is…) Chorus (Shining Armor and Nick Wilde): Everything is not awesome Everything’s not peachy-keen We must recognize what’s reality If you know what I mean (Nick: That’s right) Because life’s a battle, and a bloody one That we’re all made to fight But at least there’s hope we’ll overcome So, everything’s just alright (Bearen and Kiara: Alright) Post-Chorus (Shining Armor, Bearen, and Kiara): Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh (Kiara: Hey!) Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh Everything’s just alright (Nick: That’s right) Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh (Kiara: Hey!) Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh Everything’s just alright (Bearen: Alright) Bridge 2x (Shining Armor and Kiara): Everything’s just alright (Alright, alright) Let true love light the world tonight (Let it shine, raise it high) We just gotta stay in this fight (Persevere with all our might) And believe that come what may We’ll make it through okay (What'd you say?) Verse 3 (Nick Wilde): It seems this generation’s legacy is desperation It’s the ultimate sensation That is ravaging the nations But I can’t stand around and shout it I was born to do something about it Honestly, it might be a mere inference But I know we can all make a difference (And here's why...) Chorus 2x (Shining Armor and Nick Wilde): Everything is not awesome Everything’s not peachy-keen We must recognize what’s reality If you know what I mean (Nick: That’s right) Because life’s a battle, and a bloody one That we’re all made to fight But at least there’s hope we’ll overcome So, everything’s just alright (Bearen and Kiara: Alright) Post-Chorus (Shining Armor, Bearen, and Kiara): Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh (Kiara: Hey!) Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh Everything’s just alright (Nick: That’s right) Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh (Kiara: Hey!) Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh Everything’s just alright (Bearen: Alright) (Kiara: Alright!) Trivia *Normally, Kiara and Bearen would team up with just Nick in singing, but this time they also do so with Shining Armor, the first time they’ve done so in a Phase Awesomeness song. *This is also the second time that Shining Armor has a singing role in Phase Awesomeness songs since “Joy” by the Takeoff 25; he participates as a rapper in other songs such as “Supermarket” and “You Know What I Mean”. *In part, this song reveals Bearen and Kiara’s closeness in outlook as well as in relationship. *Kiara, Nick and Bearen continue their trend of having rapping parts in this song, although they do occasionally sing in this and other Phase Awesomeness songs. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs